


No safety net

by Monodreamin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Semi-Public Sex, Sir Kink, Squirting, mention of infidelity, soft!dom!kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monodreamin/pseuds/Monodreamin
Summary: you were trying to get over your boyfriend turned fiancé of 5 years who cheated on you, got another woman pregnant and married that woman. You met Jongin (Kai)  and have been dating for 3 months. You were falling in love with him and fast but you are so afraid of being hurt again.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	No safety net

The stars were shining so brightly tonight and so was the crescent moon. Jongin and I were on rooftop of his apartment building just us two the fairy lights twinkling above our heads as we sat far from each other on the outdoor patio sectional by the firepit we were having our deep talks like we did from time to time

“why are you so far away from me?” Jongin smiled weakly lately it was getting harder for me to get so close to him. 

I didn’t have an immediate response for him. I was so scared. I was falling in love with him and fast. I don’t know how it happened in these 3 short months but I guess that's why it's called falling in love. It happens quickly and you have no control of it.

“you have a lot on your mind I can tell. Why don’t you talk to me? Do you even like me? it's hard to tell anymore when your guard is up so high.” my heart shattered to pieces at his words. My actions or lack of actions and words had him second guessing my feelings for him.

“no it’s not that Jongin… You know what I have been through.” I told him about my ex Fiancé who I dated for 5 years before we got serious. He cheated on me and got the woman pregnant. He then married that woman and started a new family. That betrayal broke me completely. I felt I would be ruined for any other man after him

I didn’t want to find anyone else after him. That experience traumatized me. How could someone I shared so many years with replace me so quickly? like all the years we shared together meant nothing. 

I was still so hesitant about starting a new relationship. I wasn’t fully healed from all the pain and it wasn't easy for me to trust another man again. I rejected every man who tried to get close to me. No one was good enough,I thought no one would ever be until I met Jongin.

“Yes I know what you have been through. I don’t expect you to ever heal completely from something like that. You know you can always talk to me about it. I don’t mind it at all y/n I keep telling you it's fine. If you need to talk, grieve or laugh I’m here for you. I want to make you laugh again. You deserve to be happy and to smile because you are genuinely happy again. I want you to feel safe and loved again because I love you….” 

Jongin moved closer to me on the sectional. “Jongin…. I‘m scared...with you I feel like I forget my past and all the hurt it goes away. I feel like you are a good dream I never want to wake up from. Nini I’m also in love with you.” 

Jongin placed his hand on my shoulder, massaging it softly. “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t trust me. I’m nothing like that coward.I am here for you and I will always be. We have come this far and I want us to go further together as a couple.” 

“I don’t want to lose you Nini. It feels like I’m so high up off the ground, just free falling with no safety net insight because I don’t need one. I trust you I know you will be right there to catch me. I don't need a safety net not when I have you . You are different, Jongin I never compare you to him.”

Jongin moved his face closer to mine. I could see his face clearly now. The moon and the stars along with the fairy lights conspired together to make his face shine brightly. It was like I was looking at a God and I was ready to worship him. My lips quickly and desperately found his. The kiss between us was hot and lengthy. The scent of the musk from his Gucci cologne filled my nose. I was intoxicated with him. Jongin returned the kiss with so much passion and want, my head was swimming with so many emotions over this beautiful caring man.

“Whatever happens between us, don't ever let me go. Don’t let me run away from you, stop me. just continue to be loving, understanding, loyal and caring it's all that I want from you. ” I sat on his lap facing him “I feel like this time with you it's real and I don’t want to ever lose you.” I started to remove his shirt from his body admiring his sexy bronze skin.

“Do you really want to do this right now? I mean this is our first time.” his hands caressed my waist. “I just want us to both make it clear to each other before we take it there tonight.” I pressed my index finger over his pretty full lips to keep him quiet.

“Yes Jongin I love you and I’m so ready because it’s with you. I trust you with everything I got.” It’s been a year and 3 months since I last had sex. I decided after my failed relationship I would be celibate until I found the right man. I wasn’t ready or even thinking about having sex with another man not after a failed relationship of 5 years. The last thing on my mind was being in another relationship. I didn’t even know what sex would be like with another man I was scared. 

Meeting Nini changed my whole entire life around. it was like I was walking a dark path all alone, content with it and then here he came changing my path shining his bright light getting me off track. I never let anyone ever get this close to me, but he was different. He was worth it all. 

“Shouldn’t I be on top? Since it is our first time” I laughed into his chest “this isn’t my first time it’s just my first in a long time. I think I’ll be fine. I’m no pillow princess.”

“Well we are actually on a couch on a rooftop. So you would be far from a pillow princess, you are just my princess. You sure you don’t want to go...” 

I cut his words off sinking down on his cock rubbing my heat against him. 

“It’s romantic enough for me Kai stop overthinking it.”

I removed his pants pulling his cock out of his boxer briefs. “You have such a pretty big cock.” I licked my hand then rubbed on his cock stroking it. “I can’t wait to feel your huge cock inside of me.” 

Jongin pushed his head back on the couch. I spit on his cock for more lubrication as I picked up the pace, stroking him harder and faster. I could hear him groan in pleasure. 

I was being turned on by the sounds he was making and the way he kept his eyes on me as I kept stroking his cock. “ I’m already so wet just hearing and watching you.” 

“Are you really? Let me see how wet you are for me baby.” 

“I’ll do you one better, I'll let you feel it.”

“Take off your shirt, I want to see your tits.” he watched me with lust filled eyes as I pulled my shirt and bra off he bit his bottom lip. I could feel my wetness seep through my panties. 

“You have such beautiful tits.” He grabbed my chest and began rubbing them with his hands. “Nice nipples too” he made circles over my nipples with his index finger over then pinched both nipples. “I love how quick your body responds to me.” He placed a kiss on both of my hardened nipples. 

I lifted my skirt up and pulled my panties to the side. “I want to sit on your dick and ride it.” Whatever you want princess you will get it from me.” I grabbed his cock rubbing the tip against my wet entrance. 

I began grinded my pussy over his cock letting it collect my juices. “Fuck you are wet, I can feel it all over my cock.” 

“I told you I was soaked and it’s all for you....” Jongin grabbed the back of my neck “call me sir... fuck” 

“Ok sir, I’m going to bounce on your cock so hard until I cum” I held onto him as I slowly sunk myself inch by inch, his cock stretching me out. It's been a long time since I had sex so I felt a slight burn from the thickness of his cock. 

“Give me a minute please, I need to get used to it .” I held onto the couch, slowly sliding in and out of his dick until it started feeling pleasurable, which it did; it only took a few minutes since I was so wet. 

He held me close with both of his hands placed on my back ever so often running small circles on my back, whispering in my ear, words of reassurance and telling me how good I was doing. I kept riding him taking my time and moving my hips in circles making sure his cock reached every intimate deep part inside of me. “fuck...Jongin... I mean sir.” Jongin smacked my thigh “that's right baby use my cock how you want to make you cum… fuck you are sexy.” 

“you want to watch my ass bounce as I fuck your cock.” 

“ah fuck yes princess show me.” I pulled his dick out of me and discarded my skirt and panties quickly on the ground. I turned my back towards him using my hand to stick his dick back in me riding him reverse cowgirl now. Jongin started smacking my ass repeatedly as he watched my ass bounce hard on his dick. “sir I’m going to cum. Are you going to cum too? where are you going to cum?” 

I moaned loudly as I felt my orgasm building fast. “I’m going to cum wherever I want.” he said through gritted teeth “are you going to let me cum wherever I want baby?” he asked and I nodded my head yes “fuck sir yes cum in me or on me whereever you want to.'' I was so fucked out and all I wanted to feel was his warm seed filling me up already. 

Jongin grabbed my hips tight as he began to drill in me from behind. I don’t know how my face was now pressed on the couch, my ass up high in the air and Jongin relentlessly pounding into me. You could hear the sound of skin slapping skin and continuous moans filling the air. “I wasn't going to let you have all the fun princess.” I used my hands to spread my ass cheeks so he could get a better look. 

“such a pretty cock slut for me huh?” Jongin wrapped my hair around his hand, keeping me in place. I soon felt his cum shoot deep inside of me. I felt a wet substance leak down my leg “I’m pretty sure we ruined the couch. You squirted so hard.” I laid on my back on the couch trying to catch my breath. “Wait, I squirted?”

“yes you did, so much and all over it was sexy.” 

“oh my God so that was the wetness I felt run down my leg. I never knew I squirted.” 

“Maybe I’m the one that brought it out of you.” 

“I think you are right.” Jongin lifted me up from the couch sitting me on his lap and he began kissing me on the lips softly. I pulled away from the kiss to suck on his lower lip briefly. “I want to see something.” he spread my legs open then entered his finger inside me collecting some of his semen then proceeded to rub it over my puffy swollen lips. “you still had some in you after you squirted so much baby.” 

“I wanted to keep as much of you as I could inside of me.” Kai smiled so wide his dimple made an appearance. “I love you y/n “ he left a trail of kisses from my neck down to my back “I love you too Nini and I won’t ever forget today.” 

“Let's get dressed and head back to the apartment before we get caught up here. We are really pushing our luck tonight .” Kai laughed. We both got dressed and made our way back to his apartment. “you know you should really move in with me.” Jongin handed me a key to his apartment, attached to the key was a keychain with my initial on it.”Jonginnnn” I squealed in excitement. I knew he put a lot of thought into it by the way the key was presented to me “you know I'd be so happy to live with you.” I kissed both of his cheeks.


End file.
